comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America and
Captain America is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain America #611: 27 Oct 2010 Current Issue :Captain America #612: 24 Nov 2010 Next Issue :Captain America #613: 29 Dec 2010 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' - During World War II, 4-F Steve Rogers was transformed by an experimental super-soldier serum to become America's Fighting Hero. After being frozen in suspended animation, he was revived in modern times, and is now America's living hero & legend, and leader of The Avengers. - WikiPedia Allies *'Nick Fury' - This WWII veteran is now the leader of the anti-terrorism force S.H.I.E.L.D. - WikiPedia *'Agent 13/Sharon Carter' - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Steve Rogers' former girlfriend. - WikiPedia Enemies *'The Winter Solider' - This cold war-era Soviet assassin has recently been reactivated--and was revealed to be Captain America's former WWII-era partner, Bucky! *'The Red Skull' - A former Nazi, and Captain America's greatest enemy. Recently deceased. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate: An international counterterrorism and intelligence agency, led by Nick Fury. - WikiPedia Recent Storylines Captain America #612 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Captain America #611 Past Storylines Captain America #14 "The Winter Soldier" conclusion. Captain America and The Winter Soldier fight. During the battle, Cap gets his hands on the Cosmic Cube, and uses it to restore The Soldier's memories of when his was Cap's partner, Bucky. Bucky then grabs the Cube and shatters it, teleporting away in the process. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Captain America by Steve Englehart, vol. 1: Secret Empire' - Collects #169-176. "The Secret Empire was rarely more secretive or empirical than in this classic arc that sets Cap against a conspiracy out to frame and replace him in the American mind! And pay close attention to the man behind the curtain (or mask, as the case may be)! Corruption and cover-ups conclude with Cap quitting the Avengers, paving the way for his days as Nomad!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118365 *'Captain America by Steve Englehart, vol. 2: Nomad' - Collects #177-186. "Disillusioned by government corruption, Steve Rogers lays down uniform and shield -- but it's not as easy to set aside half a lifetime of heroics, so a new legend is born: Nomad, the man without a country? But who will take up the forsaken red-white-and-blue, and what will it cost him to hold onto it? Boss Morgan, the Viper and the Red Skull are on hand with enough villainy for any hero, old or new! Plus: the origin of the Falcon!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121978 *'Captain America by Jack Kirby, Vol. 1: Madbomb' - Collects #193-200. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115579 *'Captain America by Jack Kirby, vol. 2: Bicentennial Battles' - Collects #201-205 & Bicentennial Battles #1. "See the Living Legend and the high-flying Falcon fight monsters and madmen in a dimension of disaster, then follow up by fighting a futuristic phantom! Finally, accompany Cap on a tour of history conveyed by the curious Contemplator!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117261 *'Captain America by Jack Kirby, vol. 3: The Swine' - Collects #206-214 & Annual #3-4. "The King keeps Cap's quests coming with menaces from deep in space and deeper in the human soul! Even the evil of the Red Skull might pale before the fearsome Bio-Fanatic! Plus: Magneto and a rarely seen batch of evil mutants!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120785 *'Captain America: War & Remembrance' - Collects #247-255. "Captain America's endless war on crime and tyranny sets him against new enemies and old, from an army of robot replicas to the black deeds of Baron Blood! Plus: Cap for president? Guest-starring the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Union Jack! Featuring Cobra, Mister Hyde and Batroc the Leaper!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126937 *'Captain America: Deathlok Lives' - Collects #286-288. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785100199 *'Captain America: The Captain' - Collects #332-350, plus Iron Man #228. "When Steve Rogers refuses to become a government operative, he is stripped of his uniform, title and shield, and a new Captain America is born! John Walker, the former Superpatriot and future USAgent-along with sidekick Bucky, the future Battle Star-does his best to fill the big shoes Rogers left behind." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149651 - (forthcoming, March 2011) *'Captain America: The Bloodstone Hunt' - Collects #357-364. "Baron Helmut Zemo is obsessed with raising his father, Heinrich, from the dead, and he's determined to fi nd the fragments of the powerful Bloodstone to do it! Join Captain America and Diamondback as they fi ght underground, in the air, in the ocean and through the jungle to stop Zemo and mercenaries Batroc, Zaran and Machete! Including fi ghts with cannibals, sharks, snakes, mummies and the undead in one of Cap's greatest adventures ever! Plus: When Crossbones kidnaps Diamondback to Madripoor, only Cap can save her!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514515X - (forthcoming, November 2010) *'Captain America: Streets of Poison' - Collects #372-378. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785100571 *'Captain America: Man & Wolf' - Collects #402-408. "What has brown fur, fangs and a star-spangled shield? Why, it’s Capwolf! When old Cap foes Dredmund Druid and Deadly Nightshade begin mass-producing werewolves, Captain America investigates—only to become one himself! How will the world’s greatest Avenger get out of this one?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149619 - (forthcoming, January 2011) *'Captain America: Fighting Chance, vol. 1: Denial' - Collects #425-430. "Old soldiers never die — they just wear themselves out! To Super-Patriot, Cap's a rival. To Americop, he's a relic. But newcomer vigilantes are the least of the Sentinel of Liberty's concerns when Cap learns his enhanced physique is shutting down on him! His choice: retire from action or die in it. But while masterminds devise and dead villains rise, that's no choice at all for the Living Legend! Can Cap’s friends dissuade him from setting the world's safety above his own?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137386 *'Captain America: Fighting Chance, vol. 2: Acceptance' - Collects #431-437. "After two eras spent protecting the world, Captain America has wrung almost all the power he can out of the Super-Soldier Serum — but menaces like the Red Skull, Baron Zemo and the Serpent Society guarantee he'll go down fighting! And this time, he may go down for good. Will the shield finally yield? Guest-starring the Avengers and introducing Free Spirit and Jack Flag." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137394 - (forthcoming, July 2009) *'Captain America: Operation Rebirth' - Collects #444-448, #450-454. "The world again believes Captain America dead, but his life is saved by one he himself thought lost forever: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sharon Carter, the gallant girlfriend he saw perish in flames long before! But his one-time true love has only rescued him on behalf of his deadliest enemy, the Red Skull, who can't conquer the world until he and Cap stop Adolf Hitler and the Cosmic Cube from doing it first! Will working with one evil against another cost Cap his place as the U.S.A.'s premier protector?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131264 *'Heroes Reborn: Captain America' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. "Steve Rogers seems to have found the life of his dreams, but it's up to Nick Fury and the Falcon to awaken him to his role of Captain America! It's new origins for old enemies when Cap faces even darker versions of the Red Skull and the Sons of the Serpent!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123393 *'Captain America: To Serve and Protect' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. "Empowered by the experimental Super Soldier Serum, Steve Rogers became the physical embodiment of truth, justice and honor. He is Captain America, an ever-vigilant member of the Avengers, sworn to protect the innocent and uphold the ideals and principles of democracy. Now, on the eve of Cap's return from an alternate universe, terrorist forces are conspiring against the country he represents. Without his team and missing his true shield, can even the Sentinel of Liberty survive hordes of Hydra, squadrons of Skrulls, and a legion of... adoring fans?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108386 *'Captain America, vol. 1: The New Deal' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "In the shadow of September 11th, Captain America fights against the threat of terrorism. On September 11th, 2001, New York City's firefighters, police officers and rescue workers became heroes—risking their lives in the face of incredible danger as the World Trade Center crumbled to dust. In the terrible aftermath, even more people bravely came forward to volunteer their help searching for survivors in the rubble. But six months later, the insidious threat of terrorism has grown stronger than ever, and America needs more than just heroes. She needs a soldier ready to fight for justice without hesitation—the best this country has to offer. That man is Steve Rogers, the star-spangled Super-Soldier called Captain America. In the small town of Centerville, the terrorist known as Al-Tariq holds the entire populace hostage. No one gets in; no one gets out. That is, no one without the skills of Captain America. His mission—to take the terrorists out, while protecting the lives of the innocents held captive. Too many have died already—Steve Rogers will make sure not one more life is lost at the hands of these monsters." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111018 *'Captain America, vol. 2: The Extremists' - Collects vol. 4 #7-11. "In the darkest days of World War II, a covert military experiment transformed 98-pound weakling Steve Rogers into the greatest warrior this country has ever known. Captain America. A symbol of freedom and hope the world over, he fell into the icy Arctic Ocean during a pivotal battle, never to be seen again. But the Super-Soldier Serum flowing through his veins kept him alive for decades, and Captain America was found trapped in ice and revived many years later, taking his rightful place as the premier protector of his beloved country. In many ways, however, he remains a man out of time. Now, Captain America clashes with Redpath, an adversary that shares his ideal of a powerful and unified America, but lacks morality. Redpath and his minions, the Extremists, plan to cleanse America by force—and only Captain America can stop them." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111026 *'Captain America, vol 3: Ice' - Collects vol. 4 #12-16. "For decades World War 2 super-soldier Captain America lay in frozen suspended animation, encased in ice, until he was revived in the modern world to again take his post as protector of the Red, White and Blue. But when a mysterious package arrives at his door and he crosses paths with a shadowy new villain named The Interrogator, Captain America learns everything about his past, his memories, and himself may not be what it seems!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111034 *'Captain American, vol. 4: Captain America Lives Again' - Collects vol. 4 #17-20, plus Tales of Suspense #66. "Captain America finds himself in a nightmare New York City renamed 'New Berlin,' following the Nazis victory in WWII. Joining brave resistance fighters with strange but familiar faces like Ben Grimm, Peter Parker and Professor Reed Richards, Cap must find out how history has been altered and the world changed from everything he once knew to everything he’s fought against, and what does the Nazis’ mysterious & terrifying ultimate weapon have to do with it?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113185 *'Captain America, vol. 5: Homeland' - Collects vol. 4 #21-28. "The U.S. government taps Cap to embark on what might be his most life-changing mission ever — to serve on a military tribunal being held for a foreign antiwar activist charged with supporting terrorist actions against the U.S.! Cap’s involvement leads him to discover the existence of militant fringe groups planning a legislative overthrow of the United States government. But an even more startling discovery for this true American patriot is millions of disenfranchised citizens who feel abandoned and neglected by both major political parties." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113967 *'Avengers Disassembled: Captain America' - Collects vol. 4 #29-32, plus Captain American and the Falcon #5-7. "Captain America and Diamondback are reunited after all these years - but their reunion is bittersweet, as Cap is consumed with remorse over recent cataclysmic events involving the Avengers. Meanwhile, all is not right within the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. How is it that Nick Fury is completely unaware? And what does all this have to do with a certain Red-Skulled villain who's been lurking in the background? Plus: Finding himself a fugitive from justice, the Falcon must battle his way past elite naval operatives - even as Cap is forced to choose between his partner and his principles while suffering an enigmatic battle fatigue that replays his worst failure and presents the Scarlet Witch as his only refuge." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116486 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119205 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119213 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #15-17 plus the Captain America 65th Anniversary Special. "Six months ago, Crossbones kidnapped the Red Skull’s daughter, Sin, from a government re-education facility and disappeared into the night. Now, he and this spawn of infinite evil have come to the American Midwest to tear a new hole in A.I.M. – but none of them counted on Cap and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 13 stumbling into the mix, and everything going wrong! Plus: Cap’s newest enemy, General Aleksander Lukin, the head of one of the most powerful corporations in the world, is attempting to buy a piece of land in Germany, and he won’t take no for an answer. What does he want there? The answer to that can only be found in an untold tale from the war – a story that finds Cap and Bucky fighting alongside Sgt. Fury and the Howling Commandos behind enemy lines, trying to stop the Red Skull from launching a monstrous attack on the Allies unlike anything ever seen before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123210 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #18-21. "Fan-favorite artist Steve Epting rejoins Top Ten writer Ed Brubaker for an action-packed thriller in London, as Captain America travels across the Atlantic in search of his old partner - a story that will see him fighting side-by-side with some very old friends. But Cap and the Winter Soldier aren't the only ones taking the journey abroad. Crossbones and Sin are on a path of revenge that's leading them in the exact same direction! And what of General Lukin and his "relationship" with the Red Skull?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122257 *'Civil War: Captain America' - Collects vol. 5 #22-24 plus the Winter Soldier: Winter Kills one-shot. "Captain America has fallen into a clash with his government and his friends, and the people close to him are paying the price. The life of Cap's girlfriend, Agent 13, is torn apart as her superiors use her divided loyalties against her. Elsewhere, a new villain emerges; the Red Skull begins to make himself known; and the Winter Soldier again comes face-to-face with Cap. But which side will he choose? Plus: James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America’s one-time partner Bucky, faces his first Christmas of the 21st century – and the truth of the terrible things he was forced to do as the Winter Soldier. And with Cap caught in a conflict he can neither take a side of – or understand – what moves can he make to try to redeem himself?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127984 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 1 - Collects vol. 5 #25-30. "As repercussions ripple outward, the Winter Soldier finally chooses a side, after the Civil War has ended – his own. But what are the Red Skull and his minions up to behind the scenes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124233 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 2 — The Burden of Dreams - Collects vol. 5 #31-36. "Agent 13. Bucky Barnes. The Falcon. Black Widow. Iron Man. Steve Rogers was often the glue that bound these heroes together in common cause. Now, in the aftermath of his death, they come together again in a desperate attempt to keep his dream alive. But the collapse of Steve Roger's dream was just the first step in the wicked machinations of the Red Skull, who is determined to see the death of America follow soon after the death of the Captain. As the Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the United States, only one man stands in its way - but is he up to the task?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124241 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 3 — The Man Who Bought America - Collects vol. 5 #37-42. "Dissatisfied with this year’s electoral pickings? Not excited, inspired or made to feel safer by the election-year promises of the right or left wing? Well, fear not! The Third Wing is here, and they want your vote! The nation’s newest political party is led by a charismatic politician — and endorsed by none other than THE Captain America! You heard that right! Cap is back, and he’s chosen a side. A side backed by the Red Skull — the man who bought America!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129715 *'Captain America: The Man with No Face' - Collects vol. 5 #43-48. "With the Red Skull-fomented chaos borne from the death of Steve Rogers behind him, Bucky Barnes faces his future as the new Captain America. It's a future full of possibility as the hero emblematic of America's most cherished ideals and hopes. But Bucky is a man weighed down by a past as murderous as any bad guy the first - and in many Americans minds, the only - Captain America ever faced. And it is this weight that might crush the soul of the hero finally emerging out of the shadows and into the light." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131639 *'Captain America: Road to Reborn' - Collects vol. 5 #49-50, 600-601. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141758 *'Captain America: Winter Soldier Ultimate Collection' - Collects vol. 5 #1-9, 11-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143416 Hardcovers *'Captain America: Operation Rebirth' - Collects #444-448, 450-454. "The death of Captain America?! The world again believes Captain America dead, but his life is saved by one he himself thought lost forever: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sharon Carter, the gallant girlfriend he saw perish in flames long before! But his one-time true love has only rescued him on behalf of his deadliest enemy, the Red Skull, who can't conquer the world until he and Cap stop Adolf Hitler and the Cosmic Cube from doing it first! Will working with one evil against another cost Cap his place as the U.S.A.'s premier protector?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150803 - (forthcoming, April 2011) *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116516 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117083 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 1 - Collects vol. 5 #25-30. "As repercussions ripple outward, the Winter Soldier finally chooses a side, after the Civil War has ended – his own. But what are the Red Skull and his minions up to behind the scenes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128492 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 2 - Collects vol. 5 #31-36. "The Red Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the US, with only one man to stand in its way - but is he up to the task? Guest-starring the Falcon, Iron Man and the Black Widow!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128506 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 3 — The Man Who Bought America - Collects vol. 5 #37-42. "He's doing his best to carry on the legacy of Steve Rogers, but things go from bad to worse for Bucky Barnes when the Red Skull makes an unexpected move for the very soul of America." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129707 *'Captain America: The Man with No Face' - Collects vol. 5 #43-48. "Bucky has survived his first major trial as the new Captain America, but now a villain from his past - both as Bucky in WW2 and as the Winter Soldier during the Cold War - has come to the U.S. and he'll have to face his history just as he's finding his feet in the present. Plus, can Bucky and Prince Namor team up to save the memory of an old comrade-in-arms as Cold War crimes come back to haunt the Winter Soldier?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131531 *'Captain America: Road to Reborn' - Collects vol. 5 #49-50, 600-601. "Where were you when Captain America died? It's the anniversary of the day Steve Rogers was killed, a day of reflection and mourning in the Marvel U...a time to look back on the things Steve did and what he stood for... or is this actually the beginning of the most wicked plot twist since issue 25? Yeah, actually it's both. Plus, Sharon Carter's dreams are forcing her to relive the death of Steve Rogers -- and her time under the control of Dr. Faustus. But will these dreams also reveal hidden secrets about what she saw and did on the day Steve died? Also, Bucky Barnes is the new Captain America now...but today he's trapped in the past, because today is Bucky Barnes' birthday. See Bucky's favorite and least favorite birthdays - from the cold winters of the Depression on military bases, to the front lines of WW2, to his new mission as Cap. Plus, a double-sized story by the legendary Gene Colan about Cap and Bucky’s days in WWII." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514174X *'Captain America: Two Americas' - Collects #602-605 & Who Will Wield the Shield? "Where has the Captain America from the '50s been the past few months, and what part of our modern world has welcomed him? And what will Steve and Bucky do when an old enemy tries to become a revolutionary? Plus, Steve Rogers has returned, but Bucky Barnes is the current Captain America, and has come into his own in the role. Will there be two Captain Americas? Will Bucky go back to being the Winter Soldier? What will happen?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145109 *'Captain America: Zemo' - Collects #606-610. "Zemo returns to finish the job his father started--Killing Bucky!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145125 - (forthcoming, December 2010) *'Captain America by Jack Kirby Omnibus' - Collects #193-214, Annual #3-4 and Captain America's Bicentennial Battles. "Captain America and the Falcon face racism and government corruption with fists and shields raised! The deadly Secret Empire has infiltrated American society and plans to drive the entire country into war with their madness-inducing Madbomb!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149600 - (forthcoming, February 2011) *'Captain America by Ed Brubaker Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-25, plus Captain America 65th Anniversary Special and Winter Soldier: Winter Kills. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128662 *'Captain America: The Death of Captain America Omnibus' - Collects vol. 5 #25-42. "In the aftermath of the fabled hero's assassination, Agent 13, Bucky Barnes, the Falcon, Black Widow and Iron Man come together again in a desperate attempt to keep his dream alive. But the collapse of Steve Rogers' dream was merely the first step in the wicked machinations of the Red Skull, who is determined to see the death of America follow soon after the death of the Captain. As the Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the United States, only one man stands in its way - but is he up to the task? Freed from the psychosis that transformed him into the relentless mercenary known as the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes is called on to live up to the dream in ways he never imagined." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138064 *'Captain America Lives Omnibus' - Collects vol. 5 #43-50, #600-601, & Captain America Reborn #1-5. "Steve Rogers' closest friends and allies may have found a way to bring back Captain America. Or is what they found something more sinister? The Red Skull's greatest plan to destroy Captain America has been in motion and its completion is almost at hand. Will Captain America be lost forever or will he be reborn?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145141 - (forthcoming, February 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Captain America created by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby. Issue #9: Writer: Ed Brubaker, Artist: Michael Lark, Colorist: Frank D'Armata, Letterer: Randy Gentile, Editor: Tom Brevort. Publishing History This is the sixth comic series called Captain America. It began publication in 2005. The fifth volume of Captain America was published under the Marvel Knights imprint. It lasted for 32 issues from 2002-2004. The fourth volume of Captain America (the Heroes Return version) lasted for 50 issues from 1998-2002. The third volume of Captain America was part of "Heroes Reborn"; it lasted for 13 issues from 1996-1997. The second volume of Captain America was published from 1968-1996, consiting of issues #100-454 (numbering was continued from Tales of Suspense). The first volume of Captain America was published by Timely/Atlas: Issues #1-75 were from 1941-1950, and #76-78 were published in 1954. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1845 CAPTAIN AMERICA #5 $2.99 *FEB05 1901 CAPTAIN AMERICA #6 $2.99 *MAR05 1904 CAPTAIN AMERICA #7 $2.99 *APR05 1905 CAPTAIN AMERICA #8 $2.99 *JUN05 2025 CAPTAIN AMERICA #9 $2.99 *JUN05 1979 CAPTAIN AMERICA #10 $2.99 *JUL05 1884 CAPTAIN AMERICA #11 $2.99 *AUG05 1922 CAPTAIN AMERICA #12 $2.99 *SEP05 1926 CAPTAIN AMERICA #13 $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Captain America: Fighting Chance Vol. 2 TPB: 01 Jul 2009 :Captain America: Two Americas TPB: 10 Nov 2010 :Captain America #613: 29 Dec 2010 :Captain America #614: 26 Jan 2011 :Captain America #615: 23 Feb 2011 News & Features * 16 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/brubaker-trial-captain-america-100716.html Ed Brubaker Puts Captain America On Trial This October] * 11 Jun 2010 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E.: Captain America’s Avengers Ensemble * 23 Jun 2009 - HeroesCon: Ed Brubaker & Steve Epting * 16 Jun 2009 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/061609brubabkercap600.html Ed Brubaker Talks Captain America #600] * 13 Apr 2009 - Marvel Executive Editor Tom Brevoort @ I-CON 2009 Part 2 (video) * 08 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120808-Jenks-Caps.html Paul Jenkins on His Captain America Specials] * 28 Nov 2008 - A Cap Catchup with Ed Brubaker * 06 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110806-Cap-Chaykin.html The '50s Cap - Chaykin on Captain America: America First!] * 08 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080708-CapStillDead39.html Captain America is Still Dead: Brubaker on Cap #39] * 27 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080627-WWCLukeRoss.html WWC: Luke Ross: On Captain America & Exclusive] * 03 Jun 2008 - (A) Captain America is Still Dead, Alas * 24 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=154845 A Captain America is... Again Alive? Brubaker on Cap #37] * 21 Mar 2008 - A Captain America is Still Dead... Alas? * 03 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148850 (A) Captain America is Still Dead: Brubaker on Cap #35] * 01 Feb 2008 - Wait a minute, wasn't Captain America dead? * 28 Jan 2008 - Captain America Lives Again * 03 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141795 Captain America Is Still Dead VIII: Talking Cap #33 with Ed Brubaker] * 23 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=137270 Captain America Is Still Dead VII: Talking Cap #32 with Ed Brubaker] * 24 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134077 Captain America Is Still Dead - Ed Brubaker on Captain America #31] * 12 Oct 2007 - Brubaker & Ross on Captain America's Redesign * 20 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130163 Captain America Is Still Dead: Talking to Ed Brubaker About Cap #30] * 16 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125596 Captain America is Still Dead: Talking to Ed Brubaker About Cap #29] * 23 Jul 2007 - Captain America Is Still Dead II * 25 Jun 2007 - Captain America Is Still Dead I: Talking to Ed Brubaker * 14 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10544 O Captain! My Captain! Brubaker talks Captain America] * 11 May 2007 - Ed Brubaker on Captain America - After the Fall * 26 Apr 2007 - Fallen Heroes * 11 Apr 2007 - The Big Question * 18 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8651 The Winter of Cap's Discontent: Brubaker talks Captain America & Winter Soldier: Winter Kills] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Captain America - GCD Entry *wikipedia:Captain America Category:Super-Hero